


A Christmas To Remember

by Crimsnravenwinchester1967



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mrs. Almstead is the real MVP, first fic I've ever posted, i love my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsnravenwinchester1967/pseuds/Crimsnravenwinchester1967
Summary: Amanda simply loathes Christmas shopping. Well, you would too if there were small human children wanting to pull at your ears every chance they've got. All she wanted to do is go home with tons of candy and have Alexander do the shopping for her.





	A Christmas To Remember

"Alexander, I'm not quite sure this is the place to be during this time of the year." Amanda whispered as they trundled through the crowd of people, Alexander's left arm currently in a death grip from one very panic-riddled hybrid. Her ears were twitching at every little sound, small children stared wide eyed at the lop-eared sight of her, and once already today, a four year-old boy tried to grab one of them, and she jerked back just in time to save herself, and her dignity, because, truth be told, grabbing one's very sensitive ear would've caused her to shriek, if not snap at the poor thing like an animal.

Due to the way Alexander's work schedule played out this year, they had to do all of their Christmas shopping today, on Christmas Eve, no less. While Amanda was not one to go and make a bit scene out of Christmas, Alexander, was in a simple word, obsessed. If you gave the man the money and a car key, he would have every single inch of the halls decked, and the Christmas tree set up to look immaculate. He also had quite a fetish for tinsel. Oh yes, it's the same every year, 'hey, Babydoll, come here, let me get a picture of you covered in tinsel!' Oh yes, let's have your Christmas rabbit all tinsel-covered, and then send to photograph as this year's card. Very clever Darling.

They continued to go slowly down the aisles, which were getting more barren by the second due to the other ravenous people who forgot to shop earlier in the month.  
"It's okay Babe, you're right here with me, and you're nice and close, so you won't get lost."  
"‘Zander, I'm in the middle of a mall with literally hundreds of people rushing around me, including curious children, so I can tell you that I'm quite lost already." She could hear him sigh and they wheeled over to a clear area next to an empty phone kiosk. 

"Hey, Jitterbug, look at me." He said softly, cupping her cheeks in both hands and kissing the tip of her nose, chuckling as she let out an indignant squeak at the motion. "If you really and truly want to get out of this place, we can, I won't mind. I only do this for you. As much as you hate to admit it, I think you secretly love all the decorations and candy canes, and even the tinsel, as long as it's in small doses. I know doin' this kinda thing with you wasn't the best, cause I know you get anxious around this many people, but I thought if I was just able to get you a few things here, you'd be happy. Now, what do you say we give this cart to someone else, and then we go to the candy store and get you some Christmas candy, that sound good?"  
Amanda's eyes had already lit up at the mention of candy, and so she entangled her fingers with Alexander's and they walked out of the store, now with a clear mission in mind.

As the couple came to a stop in front of the brightly lit up candy shop, Alexander could see Amanda practically vibrating with excitement, and this time, it wasn't the nervous kind either. She quickly got out of the car and rushed into the store, leaving Alexander there for a moment. He chuckled before brushing his fingers over the gift hidden in his pocket, before grasping his wallet and heading in, ready to spend a fortune on his wonderful little bunny.

Once he was through the door, he could just make out the sound of Mandy skipping down the aisles, looking around and gasping at something she wanted before putting it in a small bag. Before they had gone in, Alexander had told her to buy whatever she wished, it being her Christmas present and all. The old woman that ran the store always loved it when they showed up, both for the money, and for the company. Her children were grown and had children of her own, but they never visited much, which made Alexander determined to make sure she was always in good company while they were there.  
"Oh, my Darlin' little Amanda!" She cooed, making her way over to the hybrid and giving her a fierce hug. 

"Good lord girl, has he been feedin' you right? You're lookin' extra excited tonight for some sweets!"  
"No, it's not that Mrs. Almstead, it's just we were out trying to Christmas shop and-." "No, no, you don't need to go any further sugarpie, you got all fired up at the store and so you needed something to curb your nervousness, am I right?"  
"Yeah! How did you know?"  
"An old woman never reveals her magic kiddo, now you go and get yourself anything your heart desires." She turned to Alexander and places her hand on his shoulder. "I'm gonna be goin' home soon, so I'll tell you what, she gets everything she wants, and you ain't gotta pay a dime, everything is on me."  
"Mrs. Almstead, I could never cheat you like that."  
"Honey, you ain't cheatin' me if I've got the funds to where I'm more than able to let something happen, no risk. You take good care of her, and once she passes out from all the sugar, take her to the car and lock up for me, would ya?"  
"It would be my pleasure." She smiled fondly and then gingerly kissed his cheek before making her way out of the store and to her car. 

He suddenly heard a muffled hiccup, followed by a sigh of content and a soft snore, and so he walked over to the tables to see how she was doing. Boom. Out like a light. It happens every time, and this time, he's extra glad of it. He slowly picked her up, as to not disturb her, and gently carried her to the car, pulled to his chest firmly. As he placed her in the car gingerly, he strode over to pick up her candies, and turned off each set of store lights that he passed by. He reached the store front, not completely dark, save for his headlights shining through the window, and padlocked the door closed, leaving the key under the mat as he was always told to do. He put all of her candies into the backseat, and then got in to head home, Amanda still gone to the world.

They reached home and he carried her quietly to their large bed, covering her up and kissing her head softly, before setting off to work. Truth be told, he had already bought presents for her two weeks before, when he had asked his boss for a half day off, and he made sure to make up for it by working an extra hour each day this week. He placed all of the presents under the tree except for the one in his pocket, because this one was special, so he would give it to her once she was done opening the others. As he finished up and brushed off his hands, he quietly made his way up to their bedroom and rid himself of his shirt, jeans, socks and boots, before getting into bed and curling up next to her and wrapping his arm around her waist, burying his face in her neck and and simply breathing. This is where he wanted to be, warm and calm, sleeping next to his love. His everything. His Amanda.

The following morning woke them both subtly and nicely, with warm sunlight peeking through the thick curtains and licking at the bedding as well as their skin. It was a perfect morning. As they woke up completely, Amanda went to go start the coffee maker and Alexander chuckled as the shriek she produced as she took in the sight of the bountiful gifts under the Christmas tree.  
"Alexander!" She cheered, running over to look closely at the presents. "Santa was here!" He got up and put on his jeans and a pair of slippers before walking downstairs to his wide-eyed love immersed in the presents. As he went to the kitchen to get his cupful, he could hear her noises of joy, and so he walked out quickly before she unwrapped anything.

As each present was unwrapped, Alexander's smile grew on his face, and my the end of the new dresses, shoes, and necklaces, he must've looked like an idiot. The last present was opened and savored, and then he decided that now was the time to show her.  
"Babe, I got one more thing for you, so I want you to come sit on the couch, "cause this one's special, alright?" She nodded softly, and padded her way to the couch, wrapping up in a thick fleece blanket. He pulled it out of his pocket, and held it behind his back, and told her to close her eyes. She did so and he knelt in front of her, saying she could open her eyes now.

As she took in the sight of Alexander, down on one knee with a small box in his hand, she began to tear up, knowing that all of his shopping, and then the candy shop was his idea. The ring inside was beautiful to say the least. It was a diamond, of course, but the way it was shaped, it looked as if it were a tiny round swirled lolly, the stem of it being what the ring itself was made of.  
"Alexander, this all was amazingly clever."  
"I know it was Babydoll, that's why it worked out so well." They both giggled at his sarcasm before he took another deep breath. "Amanda Bingham, my lovely little bunny, I've loved you ever since I could remember. Yeah, that may sound cliché, but honestly, could you blame me? We've known each other for what seems like forever, and we've always there for each other. Yeah, we got some rough spots we had to deal with, but all the good times we had has more than made up for them, don't you think? Well, before we both burst into a fit of tears, I gotta ask you: Will you be my love, my home, my Jitterbug, forever?" All she could do was nod as the tears were now flowing freely, and she pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Yes!" She whispered, clinging to him for all she was worth. "Yes, yes, yes! I'll be yours forever!" "Oh, thank the Gods above, 'cause if you would've said no, I wouldn't have known how to top this to win you a second time." They both laughed at the fact that he was quite serious, and they shared their first kiss as an engaged couple under dazzling lights and wrapping paper pieces.


End file.
